The invention relates to automatic stripping pliers, in particular for flat cables.
Automatic stripping pliers that are used to strip the ends of an electrical cable from the insulating jacket are known from, for example, DE 39 22 016 C2. With it, the cable is placed between two knife elements that have their blades set against each other. The insulated cable is clamped next to the knives. By pulling the movable grip lever against the handgrip of the base housing, the knife elements are pressed into the insulation. With the continued grip movement, the knives are moved in the direction of the cable end, such that the insulation that has been severed by the knives is stripped off the electrical lead. All these processes can be accomplished with the known automatic stripping pliers in one single movement, namely the moving of the grip lever to the hand grip of the base housing. This significantly simplifies the stripping of electrical cables.
However, with the known stripping pliers only a certain length can be stripped from the end of the cable, because the knives are attached to arms that are connected in an articulated manner to one another, resulting in the distance from the knife to the articulated axis that is struck by the cable end as a maximum functional length. This distance is sufficient to strip the electrical lead at the end of the cable, which can then be inserted into respective terminals of electrical devices. However, it is not possible to remove the outer jacket of a multi-insulated electrical cable over a greater length, as is necessary, for example, to arrange individual wires at intact individual wire insulations in junction boxes, etc. While as a workaround, round wires can still be lead to the side out of the knife arms, kinking flat cables to the side is not possible such that with the known pliers the outer jacket cannot be removed to a greater length.